


Buzzfeed Unsolved: Lila Rossi

by Bugbear4869



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And at 3AM I find it funny that their shared viewpoints as a skeptic is just, Because we ALL know Adrien is totally Shane, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, F/M, Gen, I needed to type this down before I went to bed, Inspired by Buzzfeed Unsolved, Well...more Chat really, Work In Progress, but you get the idea, it's a parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugbear4869/pseuds/Bugbear4869
Summary: MARINETTE: "This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we will be covering an in-depth analysis into the intriguing character known as Lila Rossi, as part of our ongoing investigat-"ADRIEN: "Uhhh, Mari? What're you doing?"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Buzzfeed Unsolved: Lila Rossi

**Author's Note:**

> This brain-child was procured when one of my good friends said the following statement after I had given them an in-depth summary of "What in the ever-loving **** is Miraculous Ladybug?" followed by, "Who the he** is Lila Rossi?":
> 
> Me: *(gives long-winded explanation on Lila Rossi)*  
> Friend: So...she's like an Evil Mary-Sue?  
> Me: ...  
> (Honestly, I really do think my friends give me the worst-wonderful ideas)

_*[DARK SCREEN SWITCHES TO CAMERA FEED OF A FAMILIAR BRIGHT PINK ROOM. A FAMILIAR FACE WALKS ONSCREEN, AND SITS DOWN AT ONE OF THE TWO CHAIRS IN VIEW. SHE STARTS ORGANIZING NOTES FROM A MANILA FILE FOLDER ON THE DESK IN FRONT OF HER.]*_

_*[AFTER A FEW MINUTES OF ORGANIZING AND REORGANIZING, SHE LOOKS AT THE SCREEN.]*_

**MARINETTE:** "This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we will be covering an in-depth analysis into the intriguing character known as Lila Rossi, as part of our ongoing investigat-"

_*[THE TRAPDOOR BEHIND HER OPENS ABRUPTLY. ONSCREEN WALKS ANOTHER FAMILIAR FACE, LOOKING PERPLEXED AS HE STANDS BEHIND HER.]*_

**ADRIEN:** "Uhhh, Mari? What're you doing?"

_*[MARINETTE GIVES ADRIEN A DEADPAN STARE, THEN SLOWLY TURNS BACK TO THE SCREEN.]*_

**MARINETTE:** "As I was saying before my compatriot so rudely interrupted me, we are investigatin-"

 **ADRIEN:** "Hold on, COMPATRIOT? I said I would be willing to help you with a school project, but-"

 **MARINETTE:** "This _is_ a project."

 **ADRIEN:** "This isn't school-related!"

 **MARINETTE:** "If were really being technical about this, YES, technically this is a school-related project."

 **ADRIEN:** "That's semantics and you _know_ it."

_*[SHE SHRUGS UNREPENTANTLY AT HIM, THEN FROWNS THOUGHTFULLY.]*_

**MARINETTE:** "Just think of it this way: I'll be able to vent about the bullshit phenomena that happens around her in a fun yet practical way, while this provides you with some half-serious skills in debating a topic."

 **ADRIEN:** "But I agree with you though...?"

_*[MARINETTE BREAKS EYE CONTACT TO LOOK BACK AT THE SCREEN.]*_

**MARINETTE:** " _Exactly._ The fact you're already agreeing with me on this, in spite of not knowing what specifically we're going to be talking about, is somewhat of a problem."

_*[MARINETTE SIGHS HEAVILY THROUGH HER NOSE, AND TURNS TO FACE ADRIEN AGAIN.]*_

**MARINETTE:** "I just think it's important that you do learn this life skill, while having a little bit of fun with it. Garner a better experience and all that. Besides. This footage isn't going to be viewed by anyone else besides us."

_*[ADRIEN SHUFFLES HESITANTLY.]*_

**ADRIEN:** "It's not?"

_*[MARINETTE SHAKES HER HEAD.]*_

**MARINETTE:** "No, don't be ridiculous! I'm well aware that if this ever got on the internet, your already complicated relationship with your father will proceed to get even more convoluted."

 **ADRIEN:** _*[MUTTERS QUIETLY, BUT THE FEEDBACK PICKS IT UP ANYWAY.]*_ "Ain't that the truth."

_*[THEY SIT IN SILENCE FOR A MOMENT.]*_

**MARINETTE:** "Sooo, are you gonna help me with this, or...?"

_*[ADRIEN GIVES MARINETTE A LOOK. AFTER A BEAT HE SIGHS HEAVILY, AND ROLLS HIS EYES AS HE SITS DOWN NEXT TO HER.]*_

**ADRIEN:** "You will _so_ owe me for this."

 **MARINETTE:** "That was implied when I asked you earlier. Was that not clear...?"

_*[MARINETTE SCRUNCHES HER EYEBROWS. ADRIEN HUFFS A BREATH IN GOOD HUMOR, AND CLAPS HIS HANDS TOGETHER BEFORE BRACING THEM ON HIS LEGS.]*_

**ADRIEN:** "Okay, let's get this started."

_*[HE STARTS TO FROWN CONTEMPATIVELY.]*_

**ADRIEN:** "Wait a minu-Mari? I have a question."

 **MARINETTE:** "Shoot."

 **ADRIEN:** "Why Buzzfeed Unsolved?"

_*[MARINETTE SMILES SLYLY AT HIM AND THE SCREEN.]*_

**MARINETTE:** "You'll see~"

_*[ADRIEN GIVES MARINETTE ANOTHER LOOK, LESS EXASPERATED AND MORE AMUSED IN NATURE.]*_

**ADRIEN:** "Alright-y then."

_*[HE GIVES THE SCREEN A GRIM SMILE.]*_

**ADRIEN:** "Take it away, Partner."

* * *

 **MARINETTE:** "This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we will be covering an in-depth analysis into the intriguing character known as Lila Rossi, as part of our ongoing investigation into cases that are surrounded by strange phenomena."

 **ADRIEN:** "Really? And how exactly does Lila classify as a case surrounded by strange phenomena?"

 **MARINETTE:** "Well, we both know that she's a pathological liar-"

 **ADRIEN:** "I believe Nino said that you claimed, 'She lies with every breath.' "

 **MARINETTE:** "Yes. Do you disagree?"

 **ADRIEN:** "No, but I'm having a hard time seeing how that has anything to do with strange phenomena."

 **MARINETTE:** "Hold your horses! I'll explain once I've given an overview of the background information." 

_*[ADRIEN MAKES A HAND GESTURE THAT GIVES OFF THE IMPRESSION OF 'WELCOME TO THE SHOW'.]*_

**ADRIEN:** "The floor's all yours friend."

_*[MARINETTE BLINKS.]*_

**MARINETTE:** "Alright then, let's get started."

* * *

**NOTES: [OVERVIEW OF LILA ROSSI TO MARINETTE'S POV, INTERSPARSED WITH INTERUPPTING COMMENTARY FROM ADRIEN - SLOWLY BUILDS A RAPPORT BETWEEN EACH OTHER]**

**Starting in October of 2016, a young teenage girl joined the homeroom of Madame Bustier's class as a transfer student to Fransioe-Dupont. Her prior school information is still unknown at this time, however, she has claimed consistently that she is from Italy-**

* * *

**ADRIEN: Mari, I don't think she would lie about that.**

**MARINETTE: It's true that the consistency in her statement of the fact does give her a modicum of validity, but in no way, shape, or form does this mean that she has any credibility whatsoever.**

**ADRIEN: Are you sure that isn't a little harsh?**

**MARINETTE: You, my optimistic friend, wish to give her a semblance of the benefit of the doubt. I don't trust her as far as I can thro-wait, I probably could yeet her pretty far if I tried. Never mind.**

**ADRIEN: ...**

**MARINETTE: ...Adrien, your eyes are popping out of your skull.**

**ADRIEN: ...**

**MARINETTE: The point is that I don't trust her. At all. Period.**

* * *

**MARINETTE:** "Yes. I'm a little weird. You've had first-hand experience with my weirdness prior to this." 

**ADRIEN:** "That's true."

 **MARINETTE:** "This has a certain flair for the dramatic, so I'm sure you'll enjoy that at least."

_*[ADRIEN SMIRKS]*_

**ADRIEN:** "I do enjoy being dramatic."

_*[MARINETTE SNORTS.]*_

**Author's Note:**

> END CREDITS SCENE:  
> ADRIEN: "You said at the beginning of the episode, this would be an ongoing thing. Or at least a plan for it to be an ongoing thing."  
> *[MARINETTE NARROWS HER EYES AT HIM.]*  
> MARINETTE: "You seem to have an idea."  
> *[ADRIEN GRINS MANICALLY.]*  
> ADRIEN: "WhAt iF We dO An ePiSoDe oN HaWkMoTh?  
> *[MARINETTE STARES AT HIM. THEN STARES AT HER NOTES. THEN BACK TO HIM. THIS BACK-AND-FORTH GOES ON FOR A WHILE UNTIL SHE LOOKS AT THE SCREEN]*  
> MARINETTE: "What sort of monstrosity have I unleashed?"


End file.
